The Mistletoe Incident
by DgShadowChocolate
Summary: A little plant can cause a lot of...um...interesting situations. Christmas ShadAmy Oneshot. Read and Review!


The Mistletoe Incident

Ah Christmas, the season of giving, sharing, love and mutual respect...

...and the perfect excuse to throw an all-out bash with your closest friends.

At the house of Amy Rose, a seasonal celebration was in full swing. A well stocked buffet table was lavishly decorated with edible-and non-edible-items. (Ever tried to eat plastic? Don't. Take it from Sonic, its _very_ unpleasant.) The ceilings and light fixtures were strung with green and crimson chains, to which Cream and Cheese took credit. Christmas carols were flowing out from the radios and an ever-so traditional Yule Log was burning. (At first, this was a problem because Amy didn't have a fireplace. However, Elise, an extremely enthusiastic cat and new friend to the Sonic group was willing to carry it around as it burned, being a pyromaniac and all. Just as long as she was CAREFUL.) Snow, pure and white, tumbled past the windows, the kind of snow you only saw in movies-big, puffy, and perfect.

Everyone was having a great time. Sonic and Tails, both wearing Santa hats, were miming Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer, much to the delight of the young Cream and her pet Cheese. Actually, Sonic and Tails were having just as much fun, pulling faces and completely over-doing the actions-and trying not to fall over from laughing so much. Vanilla and Amy were in the kitchen, pulling out a fresh batch of even-more-traditional Christmas cookies. Charmy and Espio were placing last minute additions to the still-very-traditional Christmas tree. Charmy, wearing a ring of holly around his head, was fluttering to the top of the magnificent pine tree, placing the coveted and totally-unbelievably-traditional star while the ninja chameleon directed from below. Vector was telling a funny story about past Christmas shopping with Vanilla to Rouge and Knuckles, the latter trying _very_ hard to ignore the white bat next to him in a very flattering red dress...and failing. The echidna vainly attempted to laugh at Vector's tale to cover up his blush, but Rouge noticed and gave Knuckles a playful wink. His eye twitched.

Exiting the kitchen for a moment, Amy Rose took off the apron she was wearing over her red turtleneck, green miniskirt with red and white striped stockings, and just took it all in. All her dearest friends were here. (Big was off ice-fishing in Greenland, so he couldn't come. He sent Froggy in his place, who was currently sitting in a fishbowl upstairs.) The Christmas spirit was so strong, the pink hedgehog could almost taste it. Everyone was happy and having fun, even Shadow.

True, the ebony hedgehog wasn't the most social of mobians, but he had accepted his invitation and shown up. He'd walked around, talking and ing a smile once or twice, albeit a small one. He even let Cream hang a necklace of gingerbread stars around his neck, and was still wearing it, claiming that he rather liked the scent of gingerbread. Shadow was currently standing by a window in the parlor, watching the snow fall. Amy carefully made her way over to him. (She had to pass Elise on the way, who was still carrying the Yule Log.) Shadow had his arms crossed over his chest as he stared out at the albino country-side. It was rather nice to have received an invitation, and in some ways, he had enjoyed himself slightly. But, he occasionally needed to get away from it all for a time. The noise was irritating.

Amy paused before entering the room. She didn't want to disturb him, but she felt that he could use a little company. _Nobody should be alone at Christmas_ was her holiday motto, and she lived up to it.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she said quietly as she stood next to Shadow. She casually put her arms behind her back as she too gazed out through the glass.

"Hmm." Was Shadow's response. Amy peeked at him through the corner of her eyes. Shadow had closed his eyes and had lowered his head slightly, his expression calm. He didn't say anything after that, which was to be expected; Shadow occasionally wasn't one for conversation. Amy swayed on the balls of her feet for a moment before saying, "I'm glad you decided to come. It wouldn't have been the same without you."

Shadow gave her a look. "It was my pleasure, although I doubt you would've noticed my absence, what with Sonic being here and all." Amy's happy expression faded somewhat and she sighed. "No, I don't think Sonic would be much of a distraction. Not anymore." Amy walked farther into the parlor, stopping in front of another window. "I mean, I don't really feel that way about him anymore. I had to grow up sometime didn't I? He told me he didn't feel that way and I...I accepted that. Sure, it still hurts a little bit, but I respect Sonic and he's just not that kind of guy." She sighed, the cheerful feeling falling away from her heart, replaced by a small lump of sadness. "That's the way life works."

Shadow quietly joined her by the window. "I'm sorry things didn't work out. You'll find the right one though, everyone does." Amy gave Shadow a warm smile, her troubled emotions vanishing. "Thank you Shadow." He nodded in return and once again directed his gaze out the window. Amy looked up for some reason and froze, her mouth very dry. "Uh-oh..."

Shadow looked back at her. "What?" Soundlessly, Amy pointed upwards. Shadow stiffened as he caught sight of the small plant, his eyes as wide as hubcaps.

There was a long awkward silence as the two hedgehogs looked at each other, both wearing identical expressions of shock and embarrassment. Amy was blushing and the sudden heat on Shadows face told him she wasn't the only one. "Uh...is that...?"

Amy nodded and swallowed. "Yeah...yeah it is."

"So we have to...?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Right...right now?"

Amy was looking everywhere but at him. "Yes." She squeaked. Shadow gulped feeling nervous. He hadn't done this before. And he had to share his first one with...he tried not to think about it, it made everything a lot harder. Amy must've been thinking along those lines, because she shook her head vigorously, closing her eyes. "This is just too weird."

"I agree."

Amy took in a deep breath and looked up at Shadow, her eyes gleaming with determination. "Right, were going to make it quick, pretend it never happened, and go get some eggnog, ok?" she tried to make her tone confident but her voice shook slightly. She sure didn't feel confident right now...

Shadow nodded once more and they both stepped closer. Amy tried to ignore the pounding of her heart as Shadows face grew closer to hers. _Make it quick, make it quick, make it-_

Everything seemed to stop as his lips pressed lightly against hers. The world was silent, her heart non-existent, the party gone, a thousand miles away.

Shadow felt..._warm_ in the subtlest of ways. Her lips felt so soft against his, it was an almost addictive sensation. The world became hazy around him as something took over his body's movements.

Amy shivered as she felt a hand slowly slide up her neck and into her hair, gripping it softly. Shadow tilted his head, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her into him. Almost without thought, Amys hands trailed up Shadows chest, lightly stroking the white tuft of fur. What was supposed to be a quick kiss had become something more. Much, _much _more...

Shadow deepened their embrace and the kiss became more passionate as Amy's back was pressed against the wall. His hand started to gently rub her side in a slow, rhythmic pattern. The feel of his hand caused Amy to moan softly into his mouth, her hands kneading his chest. That small sound was just enough to snap both hedgehog's back to their senses. Shadow's eyes flew open and he pulled away, staring into Amy's eyes, which were still so close...

Amy was in complete shock. She stared back at Shadow and said, barely above a whisper, "What...was _that_?"

"I have absolutely no idea." Shadow whispered back, looking just as shaken. He couldn't seem to pull away and Amy hadn't pushed him off. His body was ignoring the commands his brain was screaming at it as the seconds passed. A loud bang from the living room caused them to jump apart. The not-so-subtle reminder that they weren't alone broke the strange trance between them. Amy's face was a deep scarlet and Shadow blinked at least two times a second. After a painful silence, Shadow said, "We never speak of this again."

"Agreed."

As one, they turned and walked out of the parlor, wishing on every chaos emerald, and maybe a lucky star of two, that no one noticed them. Thankfully, everyone was focused on Sonic who, almost crying with laughter, was trying to lift Knuckles off the floor. The Echidna apparently had drunk too much eggnog and had tried to start dancing on the coffee table, but promptly fell off, overturning the table in the process.

"Idiots." Shadow muttered, and Amy giggled. Quickly looking away before she'd start blushing again, Amy walked over to help Sonic move Knuckles onto the sofa. _What happened back there was...well...I don't know what, but it doesn't change anything_, she thought. _But, I'm sure well both just forget about it...maybe..._

Later, everyone stood around the Christmas tree, Knuckles was still out on the couch, and sang carols.

_Although it's been said,  
many times, many ways,  
Merry Christmas, to you._

The End

* * *

Authors Note: Now, I know what you're all thinking, "What the heck? You pop out a Christmas story at the end of August?! What's with that?!" The thing is...I don't know. This just simply popped into my head and I had to write it down. If it makes you feel better, I'll write a Halloween one around New Years Eve. ^^

All Sonic characters belong to Sega.

The cameo appearance of Elise the Cat belongs to me.

The Christmas Song lyrics belong to original composer.

Merry Extremely Early Christmas!

**Elise the Cat: Read and Review!**


End file.
